Cough Syrup
Cough Syrup by Young the Giant is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine. He sings it in the auditorium to Kurt as he thinks he has an idea of what to perform at Regionals to fit the theme of 'inspiration'. The performance is intercut with a scene in which Karofsky is being bullied at his school for his homosexuality. When he arrives home, he discovers that the bullying is continuing online. He suffers an emotional breakdown and prepares to hang himself, but his father finds him just in time, unconscious but alive, narrowly preventing his suicide attempt. Lyrics Blaine: Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh, I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control oh oh, These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh, Oh oh oh oh, A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Woah Oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down Life's too short to even care at all oh woah I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart Oh oh oh oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down Life's too short to even care at all oh I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah oh oh Trivia *Max Adler said about the song: "Darren and I are great friends; he killed the song in my opinion. I enjoy listening to that more than Young the Giant's version. I listened to it when I got the script and I thought it was so brilliant. I loved Ryan Murphy from Nip/Tuck because of these kind of scenes where he'd play some amazing song that would inter-cut with an emotional scene. I thought this song was perfect, where it's not too sad or depressing of a song that is forcing the way you think, but has that anger and rage to it that has a sense of something building and something mounting. Darren had emailed me the song the morning of shooting that scene, so I listened to it a few times in my trailer. I thought it was a brilliant performance on his part, and a brilliant choice on the writer's part." Source *YTG frontman Sameer Gadhia said about the meaning of the song on Glee: "I don't think we ever had the intent of the song... in such a serious scene. It's very, very intense, very, very impactful, and we most definitely empathized with that. All of us have been victims of bullying -- and been bullies at some point in time. It's something that hits everyone." Source *''Young the Giant'' about the permission for Glee to use Cough Syrup: "Obviously there is that initial feeling of, "Oh yeah, it's Glee, and none of us watch Glee and there are some problems with that," he explains. "But at the end of the day I think we're happier people are watching something that's music-based. There's so much bulls*** on television. I mean, there's "Jersey Shore," y'know? With Glee, there are a lot of people that it really strikes a chord with and they feel emotional about it and it appeals to them enough to watch it every week. There's nothing we can say about that. We're open for all applications for the music...and just excited and gracious and happy that people want to use our stuff." Source Gallery Cough syrup blaine kurt.gif CS1.png CS2.png CS3.png CS4.png CS5.png CS6.png CS7.png CS8.png CS9.png CS10.png CS11.png CS12.png CS14.png CS15.png CS16.png CS17.png CS18.png CS19.png CS20.png CS21.png CS23.png CS24.png CS25.png CS27.png CS28.png CS29.png CS30.png CS31.png CS32.png On-My-Way-13.png On-My-Way-12.png pic 1.png|FB message on Karofsky's wall pic2.png|2nd FB message on Karofsky's wall Tumblr mky42sJdRP1raamr0o1 r2 250.gif GleeInBlue1.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno2 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner